This invention relates to a child's booster seat and, more particularly, to a child's booster seat for use in a vehicle having a vehicle seat and a vehicle passenger restraint system.
Various car seats are available for safely retaining a child within a vehicle while utilizing the seat belts provided with the vehicle. Typically, car seats may be divided into two general categories including car seats intended to safely retain infants and small children, and those which act as booster seats for older children who have outgrown the former car seats. Car seats for smaller children are generally provided with belts which extend across the chest of the child in order to retain the child within a car seat shell, whereas booster seats for older children generally comprise a booster seat base with a shield attached thereto extending across the lap and in front of the chest of the child. Booster seats provide the advantage of allowing a child to sit at an elevated level to allow the child to view out of a vehicle window. Further, booster seats generally cooperate with a seat belt of the vehicle restraint system to retain the child in place in the event of an accident.
A preferred form of a booster seat provides easy entry and egress to and from the seat, and convenient locating of the seat belts for the vehicle restraint system relative to the booster seat. In addition, the booster seat should include means for cooperating with the vehicle safety belt to safely maintain the booster seat in place while also safely maintaining a child in position on the booster seat.